Numerous techniques exist for monitoring the extent and time profile of a chemical reaction of interest occurring within a living cell. Many such techniques are indirect, involving an assay for reaction products outside the cell that reflect the progress of reaction(s) taking place in the cytoplasm. A disadvantage of such assays is their vulnerability to influence by the spurious presence of reaction products in the cell's environment that do not, in fact, emanate from the cell.
Intracellular techniques have also been developed; these include, for example, genetically engineering cells to fluoresce in the presence of a compound of interest, radioactive binding assays, and colorimetric assays. These techniques, however, require potentially destructive modification or invasion of the cell.
Intracellular and extracellular assays are often employed to track enzymatic activity by measuring the amount of reaction product through the use of coupling. Enzymatic coupling is a complicated approach that links a non-quantifiable enzymatic reaction of interest with an optically measurable (by means of a spectrophotometer) enzymatic reaction that will interact with the products of the enzymatic reaction of interest. Once again, conventional approaches suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, coupled reactions necessarily involve at least one chemical reaction unrelated (“coupled”) to the enzymatic activity of interest, imparting potential sources of error. Enzymatic reactions require carefully controlled reaction conditions (appropriate temperatures, pHs, salt concentrations, etc.) and, as a result, monitoring efforts can be affected by rapid environmental changes or degradation of reagents, e.g., components of the enzymatic reactions (especially the enzyme itself).
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and methods that quickly, directly and accurately measure a product of interest.